


A Friendly Warning

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	A Friendly Warning

“Cybermen,” he said. “Oh, sure; you’re the ‘superior beings’, faster, stronger, more processing power, but here’s the thing. If you win here, then you gain a little ground, convert a few recruits. If you lose, you stay more or less as you are. But from my point of view, if I lose, you will destroy everything and everyone I ever cared about. Everything I love… it ends.

“So I have everything to lose, and let me tell you, I don’t intend to lose any of it. So if you cross that line, if you set one foot or fire one weapon here, I will stop you, and I will take you apart and throw you back into the abyss you crawled from.”

His smile was grim. “You can trust me on that.”


End file.
